Padre e Hija
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: ¿Que tan sobreprotectores pueden ser los padres?


¡Hola! Despues de ausentarme un poco de por aquí, regreso con este fic ^^ La idea la tuve hace un tiempo, originalmente era para otra caricatura, pero nunca escribi ese fic, asi que lo adapte a El Tigre, lo escribi a la 1:00 am para un concurso organizado por _pekerarita._ Espero que sea de su agrado :D

***

"_**Padre e Hija"**_

Una típica tarde en la Ciudad Milagro, aunque con algunos cuantos robos, era de esperarse de una ciudad inmunda de crimen e infamia. En la jefatura de la policía se encontraba el Jefe Suárez, ese tipo alto, que cualquier villano se sentiría intimidado con solo verlo.

Allí, sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio, organizando los ultimos registros de los villanos, para poder irse a su casa a descansar despues de ese ajetreado día de trabajo, y estar con lo que más quería en este mundo, su familia

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su oficina y, al no tener respuesta alguna, entró una chica peliazul de 17 años, era su hija menor, la rockera e incontrolable Frida.

- ¿Papá? ¿PAPÁ? **¡¿PAPÁ?!** - La chica tuvo que gritar para llamar la antención de su padre.

- ¡Mija! - reaccionó el hombre - ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? Ya casi termino para irme.

- Pues solo quería pasar a saludarte - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, esta era enorme - Y... a darte una noticia - continuo la chica sin dejar de sonreir.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y de que se trata? ¿Sacaste buenas calificaciones? - preguntaba su padre intrigado.

- Noop - contestó la peliazul - Solo quería decirte que ahora tendrás que aceptar a Manny como si fuera tu hijo porque...¡ES MI NOVIO!

- **¡¿QUE?!** - respondió Emiliano, levantandose bruscamente ante esa noticia que no le agrado para nada - **¿UN RIVERA ES TU NOVIO? ¡NO LO PERMITO!** Mija, ¡de todos los muchachos que hay en el mundo y tu tuviste que escoger a ese mocoso!

- ¡PAPÁ! No le digas así! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Te guste o no! - Dijo la chica ofendida por las palabras de su padre

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA! Mija, tu sabes lo que los Riveras me hicieron - le dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el parche que tenia en el ojo

- Eso fue un accidente y lo sabes - contesto enojada

- ACCIDENTE O NO, ELLOS LO PROVOCARON, ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ¡NO VUELVES A VER A ESE TIPO JAMAS!

Las palabras de Emiliano le calaron mucho, sabia que su padre podia ponerse algo intolerante al principio, pero ella tenia la esperanza que aceptara a Manny, creia que alverla feliz junto con el, su padre podria llegar a aceptarlo, pero ahora sabia que estaba equivocada, y con lagrimas en los ojos le reclamo a su padre - ¡ES MI VIDA! - y diciendo eso salio de alli llorando.

Emiliano por su parte, tambien estaba arrepentido de haber hecho sentir asi a su hija menor, aunque aun no aceptaba ese noviazgo. Volvio a sentarse donde estaba, trato de realizar algunos ejercicios de respiracion para poder tranquilizarse, termino de acomodar los papeles, abrio un cajon que estaba en su escritorio y entre los miles de papeles que estaban alli, se encontro con una foto antigua, era de el con su pequeña hija, en la ocacion en la que quizo ser cadete para que el la quisiera mas. Rió un poco al recordar todo lo que viveron juntos, pero tambien recordo cuando casi la pierde en manos de la Mafia Mustache, y como el peleo sin descanso por su Frida.

Medito un poco acerca de lo que habia pazado, su hija menor tenia como novio a Manny Rivera, a quien odiaba mucho desde que eran pequeños, aunque Manny siempre habia sido muy protector con ella, apesar de sus inumerables trabesuras y dolores de cabeza para Emiliano, sabia que ellos se divertian mucho, siempre estaban junto. Emiliano tenia miedo de que este dia llegara, el dia en que su hija lo abandonaria por alguien mas y tenia miedo de perder a su Frida asi.

Salio de la oficina y entro en la patrulla que tenia para regresar a su casa, no sabia como explicarle a Carmela lo que habia pasado, pero seguramente ella ya lo sabia, y lo peor aun, ella aceptaba el noviazgo de su hija.

Iba el conduciendo cuando alcanzo a ver que del otro lado de la calle iba su hija, caminando sola con el semblante triste, el no soportaba verla asi, le encantaba cuando alguna de sus hijas era feliz, cuando reian juntas, pero esa escena no le gustaba nada, se acerco lentamente con el auto hasta quedar a un lado de ella

- ¿Mija? - pregunto a la chica quien no le hizo mucho caso y siguio caminando - Yo... ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - La chica sin decir ninguna palabra subio al coche, aun faltaba bastante camino para llegar a su casa y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para caminar.

- Yo... - dijo el hombre casi murmurando, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Frida escuchara

- ¿Qué? - pregunto la peliazul - Si me vas a seguir diciendo algo acerca de Manny me bajo ahora mismo

- Lo siento - contesto sin apartar la vista del camino, Frida se quedo sorprendida, su padre no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdon a alguien - Es que... no quiero perderte - La chica aun mas se sorprendio, no sabia que decir, que contestar, a donde mirar.

Siguieron callados el resto del camino hasta que porfin llegaron a la casa de los Suarez, Frida se desabrocho el cinturon, pero antes de bajarse se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre - Nunca te voy a dejar papá - y diciendo eso se bajo del automovil

Emiliano sabia que su hija no estaba mientiendo, sabia que ella nunca lo iba a dejar.

Tenia que aceptarlo, su pequeña hija estaba creciendo.

_**FIN**_

***

Creo que despues de escribir eso, entiendo más a mis padres XD Yo me retiro, espero que esten muy bien y que muy pronto nos leamos :D


End file.
